In the Bushes at Carmel Ridge
by ChurchofFreebird
Summary: Alex and Bobby  have "encounter" at the mental hospital.


WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC SEX

CHALLENGES: SOME BLACK HUMOR

CAVIAT: I OWN NOTHING, IT'S ALL ABOUT DICK WOLF.

I liked to be near him in the most difficult times. Our relationship had grown so. Visiting his mother was one of those times. It was excruciating to see the one you loved bombed out on Thorazaine, not sure who or where she was. Worse when you were the only one doing it.

The waiting room at Carmel Ridge was also the worst place to sprout antlers but like it or not it happenned. There would be no hiding it from Bobby-with his superior sense of smell he'd know I was in the mood. Drat. Of all the innapropriate times.

But I wanted him, good timing or not. And it seemed like such a Christmasy thing to do. Christmas in July. They must call it that for a reason.

He walked out of the room so sad. "There is no point", he said. "She'll be out of it for awhile. Do you mind if we sit in the Gazebo before we begin the long drive back?"

"Sure honey", I said.

We walked to the garden and took a spot on the bench far away from the other visitors. We just sat there and held hands for what seemed like forever. Finally we were the only ones left.

"C'mon, I said, motioning to the woodsiest part of the estate. "What?", he said, with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. "Just come on", I said.

We found a spot in a patch of trees. I slowly undid my blouse while I licked my lips at him. He gave me that Grin. Then he gave me that Bulge. He couldn't help himself, I guess. No man could with the right visual cues.

I left a few snaps done. Down on one knee, I started to free his cock from its bondage. He let out that near audible groan that men do when relieved of that tension.

Ahhh. There it was in all its glory. So pink and perfect! (Almost red. Bobby is such a gentleman if figures even his penis would blush.) It's a miracle he didn't trip over it! Decisions, decisions. It was always a case of where to start?

Cock in hand I used it to pop open the last of my snaps. I'd never done that before. He liked it. Great. Now I had even more to work with.

"Want to...?" I shook my mounds at him with a wink. "I'm game for anything, he said.

I held him between my breasts, cupping IT in my hands, running my fingers over it again and again, thumb stimulating the glands. You know that old rule that if you can hold a pencil you need a bra? Well, I found a new way to judge that measurement. My tits reached around his cock amply. I grooved back and forth.

Quickly, he found the angle and friction he needed. His throbbing member pulsed back and forth inside the crevice I created for him with growing delight. His one-eyed dragon came at me between my orbs in sometimes peek-a-boo fashion, other times thisclose to my lips, my eager waiting lips that wanted to reach out so badly to taste his sweet man nectar that would soon be mine.

He played with my nipples, stiffening under his touch, tweaking them to tease me. God, how he loved to tease me. I squeezed them together for his pleasure but he kept a firm hold on them too. Finally, his body tensed.

He grabbed onto my breasts so hard it almost hurt, but I didn't say a word. "Alex, Alex!" he cried. I squeezed back hard enough so the juice ran down HIS leg. And on my face, throat, lips, eyes, hair. I didn't care.

I opened my mouth to get a taste of his pearls. Ah, good, he'd had fruit for lunch. It actually tasted good, not that liquid vaseline so many men seemed to erupt in. I stuck out my tongue to lap it up with a rapaciousness that would have rivaled Gene Simmons.

His cum spewed over into some plants behind us. Something about that image made me wanna laugh and turned me on at the same time. I was impressed with his range and firepower.

Eventually, his ejaculate stopped.

We took a moment to recover, his member resting in front of me, gradually returning to it's natural size. He grabbed a good sized leaf from a tree and wiped off what was left on my tits, then cleaned himself off. God, I hope it isn't poison ivy, I thought silently, the thought of his penis being out of commission was too much.

As he turned away to button himself up, I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. On the adjoining property, an old woman stood with a rake. Apparently she'd been watching the whole time. She gave me a thumbs up sign. I smiled meekly back.

I followed Bobby back to the main grounds without saying a word.


End file.
